Collective Consciousness
by Ouke no Ki
Summary: Starcraft-Startrek Crossover -yes you heard right!- While scouting out new universe for the purpose of assimilation, the Borg Collective encounter the Zerg Swarm, what ensued is a war that will shake the collective to its core...
1. Chapt01

This is my first attempt at Star Trek fanfiction, and I warn readers before hand that my collective knowledge of the Star Trek universe comes primarily from fanfic and websites. I've hardly seen any of the series except for a few Voyager episodes when it was first broadcast in Australia.

Because of my limited knowledge there is bound to be technical error regarding the various ship spec etc, if I make any mistake please feel free to criticise and CORRECT! (This last is I would dearly appreciate above all else)

Starcraft is far more loosely constructed, not only do I have a lot of leeway with tech, I'm also making things up since this is happening after broodwar and the Zerg would invariably have grown more powerful.

I am oblige to also warn that spelling and grammar will is terrible, I am not the best English speaker, and MS word's spell checker isn't full proof...

Anyways enjoy my first attempt at a crossover!

----------

Collective Consciousness

----------

Chapter 01: First Contact

----------

The relatively small Borg scout ship entered normal space through the singularity, arriving near the fourth planet of an apparently dead system, as sensor apparatus went online, the scout cube quickly made adaptation to compensate for the minor disparity of incoming data from the different quantum frequencies due to the changing universe, sensor array where soon flooded with data as the scout cube began scanning the individual planets for signs of life.

When the returning data indicated negative with the exception of a slowly decaying fungal colony that is still covering the majority of the fourth planet within this system, the scout cube turned its attention to signs of functioning technological object, again the return data was negative, with the exception of small residue of radioactive decay again on the fourth planet.

Widening the scan to encompassing as much normal space as possible, the Borg drone executing the task began diverting energy from the scout cube's containment field towards the sensor array, increasing the scanning capability and available frequency to it's maximum capability, the process of data compilation after acquisition of raw materials took the Borg drone twenty nine minute and thirty two second, the result was less than satisfactory in diversity but shows the potential pattern of a strong biological race that could prove a worthy addition to the collective.

Of the return scan there consist a total of sixty two systems with ninety eight planets proving habitable to at least one of the twelve thousand nine hundred and fourty two race the Borg have encountered and archived. With the exception of the slowly decaying fungal colony that appeared on eighty two of the habitable planets there had been no sign of biological or biomechanical life form nor were there any functioning technological unit. Radioactive decay and residue of large quantity of photon discharge were the only other indication that civilization once exist in this quadrant of the galaxy.

From the gathered data, the Borg drone estimated that the existence of biological lifeform with unique technological distinction on this system had ceased some two years four month seventeen days ago with a margin of error of twelve days.

The Invader had swept passed, leaving behind nothing save scraps not worth salvaging and a slowly decaying fungal colony that belied their organic nature.

Having finished the initial sensor log, the scout cube began to establish contact within its assigned Unimatrix to report its finding.

The Borg will come.

And the conqueror will soon be conquered and assimilated.

They will soon know that their existence as a species is now irrelevant.

----------

Scout Cube XZ2-234-562-1245-233-1S to Collective, universe X9-123-D4 has been found suitable for the establishment of an independent Unimatrix, potential species for assimilation has been identified, universal coordinate and all available data will now be transferred to Unimatrix Zero-One for further study.

WE-ARE-BORG!

----------

In another quadrant of space previous held by Unite Earth Directorate, millions of Zerg devourers and scourge engaged in the act of pursuit against the fleeing remnant of mankind's last line of defence.

Ever since the disastrous attempt to reclaim the lost colony that had label themselves the Terran confederacy back to earth sovereignty, the earthlings have been plagued with the universe's most cancerous and deadly evil. The Zerg swarm consumed all in it's wake, grafting superior genetic trait into themselves while purging all unnecessary deficiency of all encountered species, eliminating any and all signs of civilization in their wake. Earth fell like so many others, and humanity joined the Xel'Naga as history's remnant.

In contrast, the swarm had grown leaps and bound since its days as the parasitic and genetically malleable insectoid found and altered by the ancient Xel'Naga. Now genetically improved by the grafting of the Protoss' psionic potential, the swarm truly had no equal in the universe.

Deep space travel had been cut to a fraction of the previous time as psionically enhanced Devourers and Overlord use transphasic technology to achieve faster than light speed, while the shielding technology of the Protoss had finally allowed individual Zerg to function with personal psi shield, making them nearly impervious to mundane weapon.

Thanks to the integration of newer species in their pursuit of humanity, the Zerg now have the benefit of enhance carapace some ten times stronger than those encountered by the Protoss and Terran first contact. Individual Zerg now come genetically tailor with programmed psionic capabilities for increase damage factor, temporary shielding capability, enhanced electromagnetic resistivity & compatibility, and toughened hide that could withstand repeated attack by duranium projectiles and particle photon burst.

The only critical vulnerability that is still present lies in the lesser breeds of the swarm's reliant on Overlords. Most Zerg breed still cannot function without the direct presence of Overlords or Celebrants within the immediate vicinity. This, the Earthling had quickly realize and attempted to capitalize upon.

The swarm responded by adding more overlords per the assign unit group, effectively making the cell less efficient but with a larger percentage of tolerance to damaged Overlords in the relay system.

Meanwhile Celebrants capable of independent thoughts where furiously working on a longer neurological relay network. Soon this flaw within the swarm will be address, and the Zerg will become an even more efficient killer.

WE-ARE-THE-SWARM!

----------

In a system previously occupied by the now defunct Terran Dominion, the Borg armada began their triumphant entrance into this new universe, a fleet of thirty heavily armed tactical cubes along with three research cube for the express purpose of acquiring sample of the organic being labelled Species 12943.

The scout cube began docking process aboard a designate tactical cube while the newly establish fleet debate on establishing an independent Unimatrix or pursue Species 12943 first, quickly and efficiently the Borg went through all possible scenario giving random factorisation and deduced that its best possible action was to establish first encounter with Species: 12943 and withdraw with a select sample before establishing a permanent presence within this universe.

Action decided, the Borg armada began to follow the trail of carnage left by Species 12943, sensor array fully engaged as one by one went each cube went into warp speed.

----------

The psionic probing of the rearguards Overlords alerted the Celebrant of a fast moving unknown's imminent approach on the migration. The relay network immediately jump to action as the Celebrant inform the Queen of this unknown that is approaching the Hive, at the speed of their travel, the Hive estimate that the approaching unknown will arrive at the rearguards of the migration within two days.

Immediately a simple and curt response came from the Queen, two simple words that were telepathically imprinted into the Celebrants cerebral network.

ELIMINATE-THREAT!

The command given, the Celebrant instructed the newly formed Juggast brood, some two million strong to break off from the migration and head towards the fast moving potential threat, it's mind repeating the simple command given to it to every Overlord within their respective cell.

ELIMINATE-THREAT!

WE-ARE-THE-SWARM!

----------

The Collective had finally encountered the organic catalogued as Species 12943 after nearly two month of constant probing. The scan from research cube XR1-252-579-1888-847-1R had detected a massive organic cluster spanning a radius of approximately four hundred million kilometres or point zero zero five light year.

The collective has identified at least twenty distinct organic subvariants within the massive cluster, also detected was the presence of the fungal colony that had been a constant on their continual advance towards Species 12943. From the correlative data acquired, and the fact that no lifeform had been detected on the path of the fungal colony, the Collective had deduced that the organic Species 12943 are a highly aggressive race with an extremely efficient method of execution.

Residue of organic compound all rapidly decay as soon as they left the fungal colony and research have been temporarily halted in favour of the pursuit of the actual species. Now the Collective is face with a threat so huge that the current fleet had deduced that no possible victory can been attained through a frontal assault. The collective quickly run through its option before deciding that a sample of species 12943 and all its subvariants shall be acquired on first encounter as planed, before the armada will make a tactical withdrawal to further analyse the species' genetic structure.

Not soon after coming to this decision, Borg tactical cube XT1-762-686-3978-847-1T scanned that a small detachment of some two million organic entities of Species 12943 has broken from the cluster and are converging on their position.

This proved a perfect opportunity to gather sample data for the Collective. The large majority of the cluster had remained in their set course, and the capability of the smaller cluster will invariably be less than the larger whole.

Pulling themselves into maximum warp, the Borg fleet began preparation to engaging Species 12943.

----------

As soon as the first cube like vessel appeared in normal space, neural network began flaring to life as Overlord working in their respective cell began a consorted effort to take down the intruders. Thousands of devourers received their telepathic command and rushed en masse towards the thirty some cube like vessel that had emerged into normal space with weapons a-blazing.

Plasma and laser cutting beam splashed against devourer shield before tearing carapace apart. Of the initial onslaught thousands perish from the advance Borg weaponry.

Mindless and unrelenting, more Zerg devourers filled the gaps, as one perish two took its place, and soon the Borg cube where being pushed back by shear number, as devourer spat acidic compound propel by psionic force, the Borg raise shield to its maximum as the first wave of attack hit home.

The adaptive quality of the shield seems to quickly neutralise the acidic compound of the devourer's main attack, yet just as the shield adapted to the genetic make up of the corrosive weapon, the Zerg's metamorphic nature made its presence felt and the simple yet effective biological weapon altered itself on a genetic level to combat the adaptive shield.

The Borg shield seems equal to the task of adapting to the Zerg's metamorphic nature but a standstill in this circumstance does not favour the Borg. Damage began stacking in alarming rate as the unhindered acid glob, free of the shield's adaptive resistance ate through the shield then through Borg plating with a vengeance.

Situation worsen as the Overlord began to take initiative, surrounding each of the vast cerebral junction were hundreds of cloaked man size scourge, these organic kamikaze unit decloaked and join the battle just as the Overlord approach the front line.

Thousand of scourge perish as they approach the Borg vessel but more than enough made it through, the shear number of unit that the Borg had not long ago felt confident of defeating now prove their downfall as the scourge unit impacted on already weakened Borg shields. Massive casualties were felt on both sides as the scourge did their job.

Suiciding into Borg cubes, the scourge by itself does a relatively small amount of damage to the cube's structural integrity. Relatively small damage however, eventually add up, and as ten then hundred and then thousands of scourge impacted the Borg shield, the defence matrix overload on one cube then another as each vessel began experiencing the beginning of its death row.

The First Overlord soon approach a slowly dying cube, attaching tentacle limbs to the outer hull before smashing a small entrance to deposit combat units and drone into the Borg cube.

The beginning of the end is near for this new threat

WE-ARE-THE-SWARM!

----------

The Borg research cubes retreated in alarm as the battle continues to spiral out of control. Of the thirty tactical cubes, only eight remain battle functional if a tactical retreat were to be called. Tactical Cube XT1-792-885-3778-447-1T had been boarded by Species 12943, new variant of Species 12943 were being deposit from the inner chambers of organic variant 1A. Continual study of Species 12943 has shown signs of highly adaptable genetics.

Twelve attempts at extraction have been met with failures, Species 12943 seems immune to localised matter displacement, tractor beam weaponry once locked will always result in the termination of Species 12943, subvariant 1A, 1B and 1C all prove intractable towards discrete extraction. Application of force is now not an option due to limited resources.

Attempting to open singularity. Sending URGENT distress signal to Unimatrix Zero-One. Initial attempt of assimilating Species 12943 has been met with resistance. Localise armada severely damaged...

Before the drone could continue his transmission, a massive explosion rocked the research cube. Immediately, data were fed into the drone's cordical node, reporting damage to more than eighty percent of the vessel outer structure when the cube had rang straight into the ambush of a massive cluster of cloaked Species 12943 subvariant 1C.

Critical function began failing one after another as the cluster of subvariant 1C relentless bombarded the flailing research cube, within minute the immobilized vessel of the once fearsome Borg armada was approached by several subvariant 1A of species 12943 who then proceeded to breach the ship's now fragile hull with thousands of slithering tentacles limbs.

At this point every drone aboard the research cube initiated the collective preservation protocol and began hunting down the intruding entities that began flooding the ship.

The battle was on and this time the resistors were the Borg themselves.

The act –ironical- would prove futile.

----------

Zergling, followed by Hydralisk in the thousands rushed into the research cube, quickly fanning out to cover every inch of the vessel. Borg drone immediately began a counteroffensive, hundreds of drones forming localised cell that advanced on the mindless Zerg without fear or hesitation.

Thousands of Zergling were sliced into ribbon before even nearing the wall of Borg drone, the Hydralisk faired slightly better as their personal psi shield gave them a small measure of protection.

But where the Zerg lacked in individual power, their shear number eventually gave them the chance to initiate close combat, Charging towards the wall of Borg drones who extracted their micro-tubules to initiate assimilation, the Zerg had only one command in their simplistic mind.

ELIMINATE-THREAT!

The Borg's attempt at assimilation however, proved disastrous. As soon as the Borg nanite met a Zergling's inner structure, a violent neural feedback loop would occur, totally frying the Zerg's neural pathway and subspace receptacles.

The feedback destroys the Zergling before assimilation could even take place, taking the drone that attempted assimilation with it. As Zergling fell to the floor in violent seizure, individual drones that had attempted the assimilation collapse like puppets with their strings cut: receiving a massive dose of backlash from its own subspace transceiver than effectively 'brain dead' the drones in question.

The Borg's attempt of assimilation stopped cold after a dozen of such failure and individual cell began to initiate close arm combat without the benefit of assimilation. The casualty of the Zerg where staggering, sometime numbering more than ten Zergling to take out just one drone, but where as the number of drone was finite and limited, the Zerg were without such constraint. Already six level one hatchery had been created within the alien vessel producing Zergling and Hydralisk at a rapid pace while the evolutionary chamber began advancing the genetic coding of the Zerg cluster to produce stronger and more advance breeds.

Drone after drone fell as the unending tide of Zergling slowly overwhelm the finite defence of the Borg vessel. When the Hydralisk entered the battle, the Collective again attempted assimilation and once again, the process produced a neural feedback the killed both drone and Hydralisk alike, it has become apparent then that Species 12943 much like species 8472 are immune to the process of assimilation, albeit in an entirely different way.

The Borg drones fought on but even to them, the conclusion had become obvious.

With such limited resource and without the benefit of assimilation, the defence cannot last.

Resistance was futile.

----------

Of the two remaining research cube, one had been nearly completely destroyed by a another scourge ambush while the second barely escaped the same fate, heavily damaged and losing nearly a fifth of it mass, the Borg research cube has no choice but to open a singularity, escaping just barely ahead of a swath of Devourer closing in on the badly damaged cube.

As the cube jumped universe, it received one last transmission from a dying drone, acquiring data so vital that the lost of the forward armada would seem almost worthwhile if not for the potential consequences of lost technologies.

The Collective MUST be notified of this new development, Species 12943 are NOT individuals!

----------

The defiler had been the final product of the hatchery and the evolutionary chamber's successful grafting of the full genetic coding of the Hive. The final product of the Juggast brood was an entity capable of tactical operation and partial genetic engram, measuring some six metre in length, the massive form of the defiler slithered through the corridor of the Borg research vessel with a grace the belied its size.

Unlike the Zergling and Hydralisk, the protection offered by the defiler's psionic shield ware markedly superior, the large expenditure of resource was deemed worthwhile for the tactical units that are considered a vital piece of the Zerg's evolutionary process. As the massive centripetal insectoid unit advance on the a straggling Borg drone, it let out sharp hiss and produce a cloud of nearly transparent vapour that temporarily immobilized the already damaged drone. As the drone struggle to adapt to this metamorphic biological weapon, the defiler advance forward, locking the drone in place with his forward pincers and gave a sharp sting with its rear injection tubules.

The genetic structure of the Borg began flooding the Defiler's mind, which it diligently began storing for later access by the Hive; as the data continue to be extracted from the humanoid, the defiler noted the drone's slow death.

Just before the drone ceased functioning forever, its subspace transceiver detected the collective with an acute clarity that clearly mystify the doomed unit.

It took merely a second however, for the drone to identified the error and it quickly marked the millions of new voice filling its subspace transceiver as those not of the collective but something much more alien.

This must be further investigated! Even in death, the drone strived to obtain data to help further the Collective, desperately it began probing this alien 'not collective' that had suddenly sprung into its mind.

The dying drone did not have long to wait for an answer. A micro second later, the drone got his response. Another micro second later, this message was sent through its subspace transceiver to any and all Borg vessel and drones along with the following transcript.

The Collective MUST be notified of this new development! All cubes MUST initiate tactical retreat! Relevant data must be given to the Collective at ALL COST!

Slowly, the message played out, then repeated itself again and again through the dying drone's subspace transceiver in an endless loop.

WE-ARE-THE-SWARM!

YOUR-GENETIC-DISTINCTION-SHALL-BE-ADDED-TO-OUR-OWN!

RESISTANCE-IS-FUTILE!!!!!

The drone expired moments later.

----------

End Chapter 01: First Contact

----------

Well that was an interesting experience. As I mentioned before, I'm new to Star Trek. I would probably have never written this if I had not come across the awesome B5/Star Trek Crossover by AlbertG. The story was so enthralling that I just wanted to write something with Star Trek in it, I'm like the Borg a lot and one thing led to another, before long I had this sitting on my desktop.

I was initially not going to publish it, but a friend who read the first chapter said that it was decent, so I'm giving it a go on If enough people give me comments then I might even continue it, though I will probably have to ask for help on matters concerning Star trek the deeper I get into this series. I am unsure how I would bring the federation into this, I'm thinking of the Voyager crew but if an all out war does ensue I'm sure there is a way to bring Picard and co into the picture.

I have no clue where this story is going, just a vogue ideas, essentially this story is just testing out a concept. C&C would be dearly appreciated.


	2. Chapt02

Okies, firstly I really must say this: past and present tense. I sorry, very very sorry, because even I can tell there is a lot of mixup in the tense. I KNOW I keep skipping to present tense, my application of English is extremely poor and it annoys me greatly. This story seems almost unreadable at first and after I combed through it three times I still KNOW that there is a HUGE amount of grammatical errors that would make any linguist wince in terror.  
  
The truth is, I would most likely have picked out these errors given time but that would take days if not weeks (yes me is that stupid) So I'm simply gonna shrug and post it anyways. Because I REALLY can't be bothered right now, maybe later as more friends read it and point out the obvious fault I will alter it but for now I am content with something that won't make me any money...  
  
Hey! It's readable now! Well sort of, but good enough that you won't be scratching you head too much or get urges to hunt me down and beat me with a thesaurus. (I hope)  
  
Revision: Did some minor editing job, diddle around with few of the dialogues and corrected some idiotic mistakes I've made. (It was Core that was the machine race, Arm was the clone side) Also I've since discovered the Borg's designate for human (thanks again Janusi!) so that's fixed.  
  
----------  
  
Disclaimer: (for last chapter too) not mine, don't sue.  
  
Collective Consciousness  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 02: Luck and Providence  
  
---------  
  
Two month had past for Unimatrix Zero-One since the failed attempt to assimilate Species 12943, two month that had proven decisively to the Borg Collective that Species 12943 is not only a collective, but one that holds with many of the same philosophy as the Borg themselves.  
  
Never had the Collective suffer such staggering loss and failure as they had to the rapidly advancing Species 12943, the four intervening universe that had separated universe X9-123-D4 to the origin zero-one had been rapidly cleared of Borg presence, only universe X9-123-D6 still contain a Borg powerbase. From one of the largest independent Unimatrix the collective had ever establish; the mighty armada, unicomplex and advance Borg nexus that dominated universe X9-123-D4 had been reduce to an area some thousand light year in radius with no transwarp junction and an increasingly hostile environment filled with savage skirmishes that more often than not left Borg cubes as nothing more than space debris.  
  
The independent Unimatrix Two-Six Beta-Epsilon consists of a fleet of six million tactical cubes, some ten times that of Unimatrix Zero-One. The Borg are an efficient race, and the construction of vessels begins only when necessities dictates its need, the vast area once controlled by Unimatrix Two-Six Beta-Epsilon (some fifty thousand light year) had been the primary reason for the staggering fleet, yet when the force of one of the largest Unimatrix had concentrated its entire armada for a concerted strike against the invader, the result had been not only humbling but nearly inconceivable.  
  
They had not only lost but were crushed.  
  
In the entirety of its existence, the collective had never faced the possibility of extinction, not even during their disastrous conflict with species 8473 had the collective consciousness been threaten. A single Unimatrix –even if it is the alpha source- does not equal the collective whole, and with a universal expansion that dwarfed anything the lesser race could comprehend, the Collective had always existed with the surety that it will persevere and eventually eliminate any threat that it confronts.  
  
Nearly six hundred Unimatrix had been established throughout multi-planar dimensional rifts, culminating a combine total force of nearly half a billion battle ready and fully operational cubes.  
  
With the activation of the universal collective preservation protocol, this absolutely mammoth fleet will amass in one single locality to eliminate a threat conceivably large enough to warrant the unholy gathering.  
  
This was an action that had never been deemed necessary.  
  
The struggling scout cube that emerged from the singularity was critically damaged: passage through the dimensional rift had torn apart and rearranged an already near death vessel. Just before the cube collapse due to massive containment failure, it transmitted the one message that Unimatrix Zero-One had been expecting yet also dreading to hear.  
  
Scout Cube XD2-999-556-8890-785-4S to Collective, universe X9-123-D6 has fallen to the swarm, Unimatrix Two-Six Beta-Epsilon was critically compromised, emergency transference to backup unicomplex had failed due to subspace interference by species 12943.  
  
The Swarm is coming!  
  
Message sent and mission complete, the cube succumb to the inevitable and exploded in a massive display of lights, becoming nothing more than so much space debris.  
  
Four Unimatrix had failed utterly to eliminate species 12943. Nearly five hundred thousand attempts at assimilation of all subvariants had resulted in the exact same thing: the termination of both the subject of assimilation and the drone attempting the operation. More than eight million Borg cubes and an uncountable number of minor vessels had been destroyed since first contact, more than one hundred and fifty billion drones lost and worst of all: four independent Unimatrix ceased existence.  
  
Unimatrix Zero-One consists of six hundred thousand tactical cube and twenty thousand multifunctional assimilation cubes: a fleet that is equivalent to approximately 10.56 of Unimatrix Two-Six Beta-Epsilon and 84.98 of Unimatrix Two-  
Zero Gamma.  
  
Both Unimatrix had superior number to call from and the same tactical data as Unimatrix Zero One. Recent encounter with species 8437 and the biological weapon develop to counteract them had been used and neutralised within one engagement.  
  
Unimatrix Zero-One realise that the Collective face a race with the capacity to generate trillions of expendable units, the ability to counteract Borg adaptive shielding, the mindset and capability to match the collective consciousness and now access to Borg technology to the extent of being able to create singularity and successfully sent organic unites through them.  
  
Unimatrix Zero-One knows for a fact that the localised Borg Collective of universe origin could not defeat this threat; in fact, no current Unimatrix in existence is capable of successfully repelling much less destroy species 12943.  
  
Coming to this conclusion, Unimatrix Zero-one chose the only acceptable option available to it to ensure the collective's survival.  
  
Within minute, hundreds of singularity open around the space of the diamond shaped unicomplex, signalling the departure a plethora of scout cubes to inform every single Unimatrix of the activation of initiative zero-seven-nine: the universal collective preservation protocol.  
  
The Borg will gather and make their stand.  
  
Here in the designate universe origin zero-one, the Borg will show species 12943 WHO is the superior Collective.  
  
The Swarm will find the Borg no easy picking.  
  
----------  
  
Time is a relative thing when crossing the dimensional rift through singularity, so when a mere two month had passed for Unimatrix Zero-One, the Swarm migration had been rapidly progressing across the multiverse for nearly two years.  
  
The initial victory over the race known as the Borg had yielded treasures beyond the wildest dream of the Hive's collective consciousness. Every celebrant had tackled the new obstacle with glee and an unholy fever as the remnant of the Borg armada was taken apart piece by piece to be dissected and analysed.  
  
The large majority of the destroyed fleet was beyond salvageable, for as defeat become imminent, the cubes had one by one exploded in a rigorous display of conflagration, taking millions of Zerg land base fodders and Borg drone alike to whatever afterlife awaits them.  
  
But on two account, the Zerg were successful in infiltrating the cubes' central core, thus immobilising the cube and disabling all defensive countermeasure -  
including the self destruct mechanism.  
  
Technology is rare to the Swarm's composition, the Zerg as a whole being an organic species that usually makes do without technological advancement. But in this case, the clearly superior and extremely alien technology located within the captured craft had sparked the celebrants' and even the queen's interest. Not since the integration of the Protoss had the Swarm discovered a worthwhile technological distinction, and this new discovery was something even more ludicrous than the Protoss' psionic adaptive shielding.  
  
But what was worth more than even the technological advancement being discovered was the inflow of data from the captured ship. Information regarding thousands of races that might be integrated into the swarm and most pleasing of all: the data pertaining to their whereabouts and the ability to get there!  
  
The Swarm had discovered the wonders of singularity jump; the existence of parallel dimension is open to them at last!  
  
Soon the multiverse will feel the presence of the Swarm, and learn that there is always the greater evil.  
  
But before that, the race known as the Borg, this so call Collective so much like the Swarm MUST be eliminated. There presence throughout the multiverse can be considered a direct threat to the Swarm, for their very existence as a Collective that parallels the Swarm's ideology and belief is something that borders on heresy.  
  
The situation is deemed unacceptable: the Swarm is the superior race! No pale imitation will stand between it and its goal. The Borg will be utterly annihilated!  
  
The Migration moved on, nothing but destruction in its wake.  
  
The Borg will be Purge! There can be only ONE!  
  
----------  
  
The First Unicomplex to appear through a singularity had been Zero-Two Epsilon, along with a force of two hundred thousand tactical cubes and nine thousand all purpose assimilation cubes that made up her independent Unimatrix. Immediately uplinks were established between the two queens, and Unimatrix Zero-One felt the surge of new voices filling her mind like a vast river meeting the mother ocean.  
  
The time of arrival for each individual Unimatrix had been expressly calculated taking into consideration the size of each Unimatrix and the difference in temporal distortion when crossing the dimensional boundary. Zero-Two Epsilon had arrive first as expected, partly because of her relatively small composition, but mainly due to temporal relativity favouring universe X9-193-S5 from which Zero-Two Epsilon had resided in.  
  
Following some six hours behind Zero-Two Epsilon had been the vast armada of Unimatrix One-Nine, one of the first independent Unimatrix to be established by the Collective and nearly as old in its awareness as Zero-One itself. Unimatrix One-  
Nine's composition was disproportionably large compare to other Unimatrix, for its universe of residence had been one of the rare cases where the Borg had not only been welcomed but openly embraced by the dominant culture of the local inhabitant.  
  
As the only interstellar civilization habituating the entire quadrant of space, the machine empire called the Core Cooperative stood as the universe's undisputed master. Once a race of living flesh, the empire previously known as the Corallian Imperii had discovered the means to transfer an individual's consciousness from flesh to machine using a combination of electro-nanotechnology. These breakthrough had sparked a huge civil war within the Imperii; with the prospect of immortality tantalising a massive number of convert throughout the empire -including aspect of the military- to join the crusade for a 'machine paradise' in the 'spirit of the cooperative.'  
  
What ensued was a bloody and savage interstellar war, lasting nearly eight hundred years and resulting in the destructions of thousands of worlds, the lost of trillions of lives and the eventual defeat of the Arm Resistance.  
  
The Core Cooperative stood victorious.  
  
Efficient and productive yet progressively stagnant due to their limitation of interstellar travel, the Cooperative saw the Borg as the herald of a new dawn.  
  
The technologies that the Borg possessed were clearly superior, but what had truly intoxicated the Core Cooperative was the realization that the Borg themselves were a collective awareness, a veritable Mecca to the machine consciousness whose progressive expansion throughout the galaxy and entire reason for existence had been to reach that one goal.  
  
A machine paradise in the spirit of the cooperative.  
  
Core had embrace the Borg as primitive embracing their long lost God, and Unimatrix One-Nine had suddenly found itself in control of an empire stretching some two hundred thousand light year in one fell swoop.  
  
Such a coup that also contains merit worthy technology (critical to later Borg advancement in the area of nano-repair matrix and cellular level assimilation) had increased the powerbase of the Borg almost exponentially.  
  
To this day, it remains the largest and most efficient acquisition the collective ever made.  
  
More than fifty million cubes exited the singularity like a flight of locust, an unending wave of metallic grey spacecraft that inspires fear upon thousands of sentient race throughout the multiverse. Billions upon billions of voices were added to the localised collective, a veritable avalanche of awareness that personified what it is to be Borg.  
  
WE-HAVE-ANSWERED!  
  
WE-HAVE-COME!  
  
WE  
  
ARE  
  
BORG!!!!  
  
----------  
  
The dishevelled Admiral Janeway that had answered the emergency call from Starfleet arrive in a less than happy mood, being deprive of sleep, the propriety of appearance and coffee (this last clearly the greatest crime of the three) at this god forsaken hour in the morning had made her terribly snappish. Being snappish however was not something she could afford herself at this time, especially if the situation deteriorates as it most likely would when the federation -indeed when any race- deals with the Borg.  
  
Janeway scan the briefing room, spotting Seven of Nine who was immaculately dressed with not a hair out of place (of course), Captain Jean-Luc Picard who had no hair to BE out of place and Admiral Owen Paris whom she suspect doesn't sleep and is never out of uniform and thus ALSO has no hair out of place.  
  
"Admiral, Captain." Janeway gave each man a brief nod of recognition before turning to Seven and giving the woman a brief but sincere smile which she returned. "It's good to see you Seven, all of you."  
  
"I wish that this meeting could be under better circumstances Admiral." Paris announced, his voice sounding slightly strain which surprise Janeway greatly.  
  
"What are we looking at?" Janeway asked cautiously, eyeing the room and for the first time feeling the air of tension and uneasiness.  
  
"A substantial Borg force has been detected entering Federation space from the Romulan neutral zone and is on a direct course to earth." Seven informed with her usual near monotonous voice, though years of listening to the ex-drone speak had allow Janeway detect the slight note of distress in it.  
  
"Where have we established a blockade?" Janeway asked, ignoring the observation for now in favour of finding a working solution to their current dilemma, already her mind was thinking furiously on dozens of countermeasures from her past experience dealing with the Borg.  
  
Silence greeted her statement and Janeway look first at Picard then to Paris with something very close to shock.  
  
"We ARE going to establish a point of resistance?" It had meant to be a statement but ended up more a question.  
  
"There is more." Picard bit out grimly his fist going momentarily white before he forced himself to unclench them.  
  
"The Borg armada wish to parley." Seven began. "They have requested the presence of Captain Picard, you Admiral Janeway and myself."  
  
"It's a trick!" Janeway blurted out almost instinctually, her past experience giving her painful reminders that the Borg were capable of guile as any other. "It has to be."  
  
"Negative." Seven said a little too forcibly. "In this circumstance, the collective has no need to lie or use trick."  
  
"Explain." Janeway asked, tired and very annoyed at this unintentional baiting game that she'd fallen into with her one time Astrometrics officer.  
  
Seven bowed down her head, taking a deep breath before looking up at Janeway with a note of real fear in her eyes. "The Force approaching Earth consist of Five hundred and thirty thousand tactical cube, ranging from type two to seven variants, eighteen thousand all purpose assimilation cube and what I believe to be the primary unicomplex Zero-Six."  
  
Janeway's mouth hung open despite herself and she heard a strangling sound coming out of her lips as her mind process the absolute enormity of the opposition. "They want to parley?" She finally asked, her voice shaky.  
  
Picard snorted. "Believe me Admiral when I say that I had the same reaction as you, both on the matter of the numerical superiority of the opposition and their intention."  
  
"What are our chances?" Janeway asked glumly, the light bulb that seems to be permanently in her brain suddenly going dim.  
  
"We do not HAVE a chance Katharine" Owen Paris announced blandly. "The entire alpha quadrant does not stand a chance against a Borg armada that large, this isn't like any battle we've fought against the Borg before, and the circumstances are also very peculiar if what miss Seven has been telling me is correct."  
  
Janeway raised an eyebrow at Seven, who oblige her former captain with an explanation.  
  
"The opposing force consists of a unicomplex, which I have tentatively identified as Unimatrix Zero-Six." Seven began. "Understand that this in itself is highly irregular; individual Unimatrix do not co-exist within a single universe, the presence of a separate unicomplex that is not Unimatrix Zero-One accompanied by what I believe to be Unimatrix Zero-Six's entire localised collective indicate that there are massive dimensional upheaval."  
  
"What does that mean to us?" Janeway asked.  
  
"It means that whatever caused this Unimatrix to approach Earth had also motivated it to be mobilized from its home dimension." Seven replied crisply, her voice sharp but also tightly wounded, so much so that even a normal person much less Picard and Paris could see her obvious stress.  
  
The room fell silent, and Janeway gave out a heartfelt sigh. "Has an evacuation process begun?" She asked Admiral Paris, who gave a brief nod of affirmation. "Already underway, as have any population centre along the Borg fleet's path." He replied.  
  
"Starfleet is mobilizing as we speak." Picard interjected. "While we may not be capable of setting a blockade against a force of this magnitude, we ARE going to see about defensive countermeasure if it comes down to us versus them."  
  
Janeway gave Picard a brief smile which he returned, two individuals that where not born but made warriors by circumstances beyond their control, recognizing in each other the same familiar spark.  
  
And idea suddenly hit Janeway as she looked at Picard. "What about the viral agents Starfleet develop against the Borg?" She suggested tentatively.  
  
"The only way the viral agent will work against the entire fleet is if we injected into the Unicomplex." Seven stated blandly. "Currently it is at the centre of a thick formation of tactical cubes and weapon platform stretching up to two hundred kilometres in all directions, exact number varies at times but never falls below the fifty thousand cubes mark."  
  
"Well they seem overly paranoid." Janeway remarked bitterly as she slumped her shoulder in defeat.  
  
"They have every reason to be." Picard answered dryly. "Much as it works against us."  
  
"Is their any way to turn back this fleet?" Janeway asked hopefully.  
  
"There is always a way." Picard replied firmly. "We just have to find it."  
  
Janeway smiled wanly at Picard and shook her head. "It looks like we're going to have to go meet the wicked witch of the east Captain." She said, the light attempt at humour falling appropriately flat.  
  
"Let's hope Dorothy's magic shoes still work." Picard quipped back.  
  
----------  
  
Unimatrix Zero-Six had arrive within the alpha quadrant through transwarp some two hours ago along with her entire localised collective -now a part of the growing Borg congregation- as part of an objective set after the activation of initiative zero-seven-nine. Skirting the edge of the Romulan neutral zone, the fleet had encounter several scouts from species 2058 and 2062 in their travel before cutting sharply into federation space towards its goal: Earth, and a meeting with figures that should statistical prove insignificant, but have in the past striven against insurmountable odds to achieve victory where defeat was nearly an inevitability.  
  
For the first time, the Borg finds itself desperately in need of this capability, be it the result of a unique form of genetic, habituation or any combination of factors.  
  
For the first time, the Borg finds itself facing a foe that is numerically and statistically superior; in which logic dictates the collective's imminent destruction.  
  
What is required it seems, is the acquisition of capabilities that allows this tiny insignificant race to survive and flourish despite its inefficiency and un-uniformity.  
  
What is required is something the Borg would have dismissed as completely and totally irrelevant not to mention an absolute falsehood.  
  
What is required is something human like to call luck and providence.  
The Collective's interests in Humanity have been a long and drawn out affair, starting before the origin universe ever heard of the existence of species 5618 or even the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
This interest had originally derived during the early stage of the Borg's multi-transit dimensional analysis when the collective discovered a very odd pattern within parallel and vectored dimensional displacement.  
  
Dimensions are catalogue into two distinct formatives; those that are given to possibilities which are labelled as sub-branching routes and those that are inherently different not just through historical alteration but composition and species existentialism, which are labelled as vectoring routes.  
  
The Collective duly noted that any attempt at establishing independent Unimatrix within a sub-branching route dimension are useless due to the fact that such dimensional rift are NOT stable, shares the same quantum signatures among themselves and tends to merge or split at will. Dimensional alteration on a scaler quantity in these types of universes also tends to disrupt temporal stability to the point of eradicating entire sections universe, along with the collective in it with little to no notice.  
  
It is the vectored route dimension then, with their stable & varied quantum signature and different universal composition that the Borg capitalised on in their dimensional crusade.  
  
Throughout their expansion it is noted that all universe share distinct qualities that are considered quantum stable -the same within every universe and their sub-branches bar-none. These can often be the existence of a spatial phenomenon in certain location of space, continuity of specific elements and, in a truly unique case: the presence of a specific species.  
  
Human  
  
A constant of the multiverse that defies reasoning and probability; no matter which universe the Collective may traverse to, the presence or existence of species 5618 haven been proven and vindicated again and again.  
  
The species 5618 planet of origin, the composition of its entire system of origin, its very existence as quantum stable with so many random factor always coming to the exact same product is something that defies description and the concept of probability.  
  
In no other cases was this scenario ever repeated, species 5618 has the distinction of being the only multi-planer species that count as a quantum stabile  
  
The mystery that is humanity and perhaps the reason it manage to survive against the logical process of elimination?  
  
Another piece to the jigsaw puzzle that species 5618 represents.  
  
Unimatrix Zero-Six suddenly broke from her intrinsic analysis as the Collective inform her of a federation hail, responding to the thousands of demands for parley the Borg fleet had been repeating in every available frequency.  
  
Three figures -its requested audience- appeared on screen and instantly Unimatrix Zero-Six recognised the people on the other side of the vidcom.  
  
"Locutus." The Borg queen announced evenly, giving the Starfleet captain a brief nod. "Designate Katharine Janeway, Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjutant to Unimatrix Zero-One."  
  
The acknowledgement briefly stiffened the being recognised as Locutus by the collective, while Janeway –already frowning- deepened it and thinned lips tightly. Seven of Nine had no visible reaction but if Unimatrix Zero-Six had been more humanized, it would have recognise the mix fear and curiosity expressed in those expanded eyes.  
  
"You are the designate independent Unimatrix Zero-Six" The ex-drone of the trio stated, her voice as stiff as her composure.  
  
"Correct." Affirmed the Unimatrix, her voice matching those of Seven of Nine in its coolness and apparent indifference.  
  
"State your purpose." Seven of Nine continued, and briefly, the Unimatrix noted with satisfaction that even a malfunctioning drone (the collective deeming all resiting drone as such) had all the hallmark of the collective; direct, minimal level of verbal communication for maximum affect, and most of all efficient.  
  
"We are here for the express purpose of acquiring designate Katharine Janeway and Locutus." The Unimatrix began, ignoring the look of outrage on the two mentioned figures' face as it continued blithely on. "The collective have need of their... individuality." There was almost a trace of distaste in the queen's voice, but it remained neutral almost in spite of it, looking towards the three figures with a singular expectation. "You will comply."  
  
"Clarify." Seven of Nine stated firmly, before the one captain and other admiral can get in a word.  
  
"Irrelevant." Snapped the queen. "Your co-operation is required, that is all. Resistance is futile, comply with the demand of the Collective."  
  
"CLARIFY." Seven stated again, a trace of anger and frustration in her voice, though the queen recognised not these odd emotions.  
  
Pausing as if to think about a response, the dimensionally displaced queen gave the ex-drone a speculative look. "We recognise the need." It stated. "Clarification will ensure co-operation."  
  
Before any protest could ensue, the queen spoke up again, cutting in with the words that would change Federation history forever.  
  
"Borg initiative zero-seven-nine: universal collective preservation protocol has been activated. The unified Collective has estimated a greater probability of failure to success ratio, your skill is required to rectify this situation."  
  
Seven of Nine stagger as if struck, and Janeway jumped to support the now deathly pale ex-drone. Locutus, the one that is also call Jean-Luc Picard look towards the queen with eyes that spoke of recognition and dread.  
  
If the queen had been so inclined, it would have smiled at the bitter irony of the situation.  
  
----------  
  
The massive armada that belonged to the independent Unimatrix Zero-Nine waited at its designate location in preparation for the Swarm's imminent arrival. It, along with fifty six other Unimatrix had successfully arrive into the origin universe, thus making the combine total force of the Borg collective within the current locality to fall just short of ninety million strong.  
  
As a singularity opened once more within realspace at least seven hours before the expected arrival of Unimatrix Two-Six Lambda, the Borg relay network assume that the temporal discrepancy must have either been pushed forward or the fleet had been more efficient than estimated to assemble. As more and more singularities are detected, the collective located within the current sector sent recon cubes to investigate the discrepancies.  
  
When contact was suddenly lost with the recon cube, the collective proceed to send a larger recon fleet, this time consisting of more than twenty scout cubes and two all purpose assimilation platforms to discover the fate of the unresponsive scout cube.  
  
When this fleet too fell silent at the expected time of contact with the anomaly, Unimatrix One-Nine, Two-Eight, Two-Four Lambda and One-Six Delta-Epsilon, each located within an approximate equal distance to the disturbance began mobilizing for war.  
  
The Collective had deduced.  
  
The Swarm is HERE!  
  
----------  
  
Billions –trillions- of devourer pour out of a multiple of spatial and dimensional distortion, their inhuman screech echoing through space in the form of modulated tachyon wave, once a form of communication among its kind, these sound now serve as nothing more than courier system to sentient species, delivering a very familiar message to the host of sentient race residing in their current universe.  
  
WE-ARE-THE-SWARM!  
  
RESISTANCE  
  
IS  
  
FUTILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------  
  
The process of moving the Migration through the dimensional rift was a long and drawn out affair that can take days if not week. Nearly all Borg presence have been wiped from existence in the universe the Borg had designated X9-123-D6.  
  
The Swarm had establish multiple colony within the previous Borg stronghold, integrating technology within the Hive as celebrants left behind began to churn space fairing combat unit at a rapid rate.  
  
The Swarm had come and gone, but this time an entire universe awaits their destruction. When the migration returns to finish what they had started, the local Hive mind will be ready to support the massive Zerg Swarm.  
  
This universe will soon house none but the presence of the Swarm.  
  
----------  
  
The multi-vectored assault came with speed and alacrity, millions of Borg cubes and assorted lesser vessels appearing in normal space amidst an ocean of warp trail before immediately opening fire with every conceivable weapon port available. Hundreds of plasma beams, cutting lasers, high intensity disruptor rays and other assorted weaponry from each cube slammed into the forward guard of the Migration, instantly killing millions of devourer that had been the first line of attack and defence for the Swarm.  
  
Retaliation came immediately as the Swarm began advancing, uncountable numbers of scourge decloacking as they make their kamikaze run. The tactical cubes responded to this new threat by diverting a section of its fire to the approaching missile-  
like organic suicide squad, breaking billions of scourges as they exploded in a fantastic display of gore.  
  
Yet despite the massive loss, the Zerg Swarm was pushing ahead, slowly but surely driving the massive Borg armada back as the scourge made first impact.  
  
Soon after the destruction of the scourge smokescreen, the devourer stepped in, expanding like a three dimensional ink blot; the devourer began ruthlessly bombarding Borg shields with their own weaponry or failing that their very body as they cut a swath through the seemingly impenetrable wall of Borg cubes, support vessels and weapon platforms.  
  
Borg shields crumbled, unable to deal with the Zerg's weapon's biogenetic makeup as adaptation and counter adaptation strive to outperform each other and eventually cancel out, leaving the brunt of the attack to be taken by the cubes' thick haul. But this time around the Borg too have massive numbers and where one cube started to fail another quickly took its place as system maintenance drone and nano-matrix began repair procedures on the damaged and retreating cubes.  
  
Thing seems to develop into a near stalemate, the Zerg holding on with their endless supply of canon fodder coming out of the singularity while the Borg effectively alleviating and distribute damage through their relay technic.  
  
The Collective was satisfied, if action continues as followed; the battle will eventually draw to a halt in favour of the Borg once the Swarm runs out of unit to send through the dimensional rift.  
  
For the first time, victory seems achievable.  
  
Then the guardians arrived.  
  
The new variant of Species 12943 that began filtering in among the throng of devourer where quickly identified as being MUCH more deadlier than any previous subvariants that the Borg had encountered. Three times the size of a devourer, the guardian –in a morbid way- resembles a cross between earthen crustacean and microscopic parasite, its face mandible clicking furiously as it advance forward among the devourer.  
  
Unlike the short range devourer however, the guardians' range almost equal that of the Borg beam weaponry and were much more damaging even as a singular shot to a vessel's structural integrity. Borg cubes began faltering with greater speed as the crab like Swarm artillery bombarded them from afar. With the advantage of range lost, the Borg must now compensate for both the endless advancing throng of devourer before they might get too close and the artillery barrage that plagues the armada from afar.  
  
With resource split, the Collective suddenly find itself becoming more and more inadequate in dealing with the endless throng of the Zerg Swarm, four more Unimatrix had joined the battle and twelve more were arriving within the next thirty minutes. Each arrival however, had merely served to plug in an already faltering front line. Filling into gaps left by more and more cubes that where force to self destruct or risk contamination.  
  
The Swarm pushed forward without pause, trillions upon trillions of mindless Zerg rushing to meet the Borg resistance, their mind and body will by the relay network now so far extended that immediate presence of an overload had become redundant.  
  
As the battle scene deteriorate. The Borg queens present during the battle deduced that the chance of success had grown slim. The vast Borg armada assembled for this battle had been reduce to fourty million from their original seventy two, and statistic indicate that this remaining force will only be reduce at a faster rate as the line of defence grown thinner and thinner.  
  
Unanimously, the assembled queens decided to retreat. They had failed to stop the initial invasion, but in this circumstance, they where NOT defeated.  
  
Not yet.  
  
Slowly, the massive Borg fleet began retreating, losing great number as the Swarm finally discover the fleet's intention and began full pursuit.  
  
When the battle was finally over, the debris of more than thirty two million tactical cubes, spheres, scouts and weapon platforms littered the area along with an uncountable number of Zerg corpse.  
  
From the very first shot initiated by the Borg that herald the beginning of the engagement to the destruction of the last struggling scout cube of the fleeing Borg fleet, the battle had last exactly twenty one minute and thirty two second.  
  
---------  
  
End Chapter 02  
  
---------  
  
Before I do anything I have a few propositions I would like to make to any readers/reviewers.  
  
Firstly: How would YOU (yes you!) like to become a cannon fodder in a fic? YES that's right! Starfleet is now accepting any wannabe fly boy of rank and status to be blown away into subatomic particles or killed for their genetic template! Yes that's right! If YOU want to die a horrible gruesome death, (not to mention wear really crappy looking uniform) then please provide a name and race (federation & allies only) you would like me to insert into the next chapter and I will gladly write you to your death! (/Subclause: By agreeing to sign your inevitable death to this Author, you hereby acknowledge that the Author is in no way responsible for any and all action that may occur during the next chapter./End Subclause)  
  
Seriously, anyone wanting to have their name used and abused in the next chapter as a venerable captain or first officer etc that is fated to die before ever seeing screen time then mention a name and race in a review and face the music...  
  
And NO! This is not a shameless plug...  
  
-Cough-  
  
Okies now that's out of the way I need help, already I getting way to deep in Star Trek and don't know where to go, please point out errors so I can correct them ASAP. Below are the obvious discrepancies:  
  
Situation with Human Borg number has been rectified! Thanks a bundle Janusi! Your awesome!  
  
Reference to time and direction: I am using earth time for the first and ignoring the second altogether. Earthen time seems silly, but I don't know the dating system for Star Trek, how is time measure in both short and long terms? What's the equivalent of minutes, hours and years? Secondly, how do you describe direction in Star Trek universe? I really can't see how the North South East West thing could work since we're talking vector and I don't want to simply make some BS up. Again help on any of this point is greatly appreciated.  
  
Editing: erm I'm not sure if this is just me but FFnet seems to always eat about half my editing job... it becomes really annoying to have to redo spacings and separators frequently. I usually use MS Word but have tried rich text and text to no effect, half the editing, including many characters such as asterisks, keeps getting wiped, if you know I way around this input would be appreciated!  
  
The caste of characters and timeline discrepancy: I am not very familiar with the vast timeline and happening of the Star Trek universe, so if any characters where slightly (or severely) OCC or if I missed some very obvious events (aside from the one mentioned below), be nice and try not to flame me TOO badly. Picard is still captain in my story, mainly because he has refuses a number of request by the admiralty to join their illustrious rank. –ahem- As for the Voyager crew, I'm assuming most of them stayed on in Starfleet and have since been promoted and made popular military icons. I am going to put Seven in a particular position here: she will technically not be part Starfleet but still hold an honorary position within it, which is shown by her presence here (apart from any other reason) and also by Owen calling her Miss Seven instead of her rank. Finally I WILL be ignoring the whole renegade Borg plot in Voyager which I think is a joke (as is the Voyager's abilities to escape time and time again against the Borg without so much as a casualty, but that another kettle of tea altogether...)  
  
----------  
  
Well as you can see another chapter ended in another battle between the two collective and again the Borg came out the worst, have no fear that the Zerg suffered severely. There numerical superiority is they only thing they have going for them right now. So despite their current invincible streak across the multiverse, they are not all-powerful and this will NOT become an every race under the sun (including the Borg) against the Zerg affair, treachery and deceit will come into play and it is by no means certain that the Borg will stay the underdog!  
  
Kudos to anyone that gets the very obvious reference to another strategy game! 


End file.
